


Surrender

by ThatDorkInASharkSuit (LucasApollo)



Series: Sylvix Week 2019 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dorothea for 2 seconds, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Minor Angst, Nightmares, Soulmates, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucasApollo/pseuds/ThatDorkInASharkSuit
Summary: Felix left.Felix left and Sylvain didn't handle it all too well.





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this has similar tone to my first day T^T
> 
> Title from Surrender by Billy Talent because I've had it stuck in my head all day.

###  Day Two: <strike>Coffee Shop AU</strike> / Soulmates / Dreams

Sylvain hadn’t seen Felix in four years. One year after the start of the war, the night after Sylvain’s twenty-first birthday, Felix had up and disappeared, leaving not a single note behind. Sylvain blamed himself. What had he been thinking? Telling Felix he didn't care who his soulmark matched because he had always loved him had ruined the trust he had gained back during their academy years.

Sylvain had woken up with a soulmark on his arm and a Felix-sized hole in his heart. 

Three years, eleven moons ago, the nightmares began. All variations of the same theme, of finding out that Felix had died or of finding him dead despite their promise, nameless and alone, doing Goddess knows what. Sylvain barely slept unless he was passing out from wine, drinking glass after wine alone in his room on the really rough days.

Other days he was fighting. Sreng taking the opportunity to attack in the chaos that was Fodlan's war. As such, the Lance of Ruin and his nightmares became Sylvain's constant companions when he was on the front lines since he couldn't drink himself into a stupor.

In between the battles and drinks Sylvain trained. He had to unless he wanted his thoughts to spiral down into the depths of his dark thoughts, so he trained like Felix was watching him. He could even swear he could hear his best friends voice over the din of the training grounds criticizing him and telling him to be better. Not that he could never be good enough for Felix, especially not if any of the nightmares came to pass and he wasn't there for him. 

The day they found Dimitri, their  _ king, _ was like a dream. To be able to see everyone he called friends appear at the Monastery alive if not completely whole was a blessing from the Goddess herself. And Felix, oh Goddess,  _ Felix.  _ He had a new hairstyle, and he had lost some of his youthfulness but he was just as beautiful as he remembered. They locked eyes for but a second before Ingrid scolded their ink-haired friend for dropping off the map and Sylvain could swear that Felix looked just as happy to see him as he was, but that could just be his wishful thinking.

"Fight me." Those were the first words Felix had spoken to Sylvain in four years. "I want to see if you've been slacking off."

Sylvain laughed bitterly, "I feel like fighting's all I've been doing since you left," he didn't really want to spar after battling those bandits but followed Felix to the training grounds anyway. Compared to the rest of the monastery, they were in fairly good condition. Good enough for a quick spar, at least.

They each grabbed a training weapon from the wall, they were useless to anyone but students and there were much more worthwhile holy relics scattered around. They weren't in good condition, and Sylvain winced slightly knowing he'd get splinters. Training lance in hand, Sylvain circled Felix. They still hadn't spoken a word to each other and Sylvain could feel the tension like the air before a storm. Felix himself was coiled like a viper ready to attack, ready to strike at the right moment. 

Sylvain took the first move this round but ended up pinned to the ground in less than five minutes.

"Take this fucking seriously." Felix's eyes flashed with something Sylvain didn't understand, and it dawned on him that he didn't really know this Felix anymore. Something had happened in the last four years and Sylvain desperately wanted to know what. Sylvain was left on the ground stunned for several moments before getting up for a second round. 

The second round lasted much longer than the first and Sylvain managed to get a few good hits in, ripping Felix's tunic along his ribs while pushing him hard enough that Felix's face was flushed and his skin glistened with sweat. Sylvain himself was working up a good sweat and he could feel several bruises blooming across his arms. The round ended with Sylvain pinned again, but Felix only grunted his displeasure before getting up.

Before the third round, Sylvain removed his tunic. The arms had been ripped in several spots and proved to be getting in the way. When he turned back around he found Felix frozen, eyes wide and staring at his arm before he began laughing hysterically. "Of course it's you." Felix looked utterly defeated as he said that, laughter dying away to a heavy sigh. "It's always been you, hasn't it."

Sylvain just stared in confusion as Felix began removing his tunic before catching the soul soulmark on his ribs that matched his own. Dropping his training lance Sylvain threw himself at Felix to catch him in a bone crushing hug and tumbling to the ground.

"Get off of me asshole!" Felix struggled against the hug before realising it was futile, Sylvain had too much of a weight advantage from this position.

"Why did you leave me?" Sylvain asked wetly into Felix's neck. His voice thick with emotions from the four years he'd been without him. Four years of nightmares and loneliness, of wondering if he would die on the battlefield without Felix or vice versa. "After everything I had told you, you still left." 

Felix scoffed and took his time collecting his thoughts, while Sylvain thought about how ridiculous they must look on the ground like this. He had no plans of letting go of Felix however.

"You said you loved me then, no matter what your soulmark was."

"I still love--"

"Let me finish." Felix clenched his hands onto Sylvain's shoulders. "You said you loved me even before you had even met your soulmate. But what if you met them and they were perfect for you? So I would get to have you for an unspecified amount of time and then not have you at all? I'd rather die than deal with that."

"But it's you."

"I guess they universe knew that I was the only one who could put up with your shit."

"Goddess I love you so much. I had so many nightmares of losing you. It was unbearable"

"... I love you too, dumbass. Always have and I have no plans on dying without you. I did promise." Felix was flushed all the way down his chest with the admission.

The doors to the training ground burst open and Dorothea marched inwards with a shark-like grin on her face. "Hey you guys! Stop fucking on the floor and come help clean up the kitchens while I cash in some bets!"

Sylvain squawked indignantly and Felix took the opening as an opportunity to shove Sylvain off of him.

"How long have you been there? Bets on what?" Sylvain asked from his position on the floor. He had no plans on getting up any time soon, until Felix held his hand out to help him off the ground.

"Long enough and that's between me and everyone else who bet. A lady doesn't spill other people's secrets you know."

"Lady my ass," were the only words Sylvain uttered before he found himself knocked back onto the ground with a wind spell.


End file.
